ChristmasBirthday Pokemon Lemon Gift for Chang-Chang53
by Mister Eclipse
Summary: Welp. My first lemon. It's a Pokemon one too. Fun stuff, neh? Don't hate to hard please. Wasn't my idea! xD


**Welp. So I'm writing a lemon all of the sudden. As a birthday gift, for the awesome and slightly perverted Chang-Chang53. xD So yeah, idk what exactly I'm gonna write, but it's 18+ for sure, and definitely a bad story because I suck at lemons. But anyways, I didn't know what Pokemon x Trainer or other variant of such to use, or who that characters to be so I'm making them up as I go along. ^.^;; Bear with me, k? You're welcome/ I'm sorry. Enjoy. I think. o-o**

_This story takes place in a small town near a large forest inhabited by many species of Pokemon. So many, in fact, that it became known as the Pokemon refuge. This nickname came from the fact that nearly every type of Pokemon can by found there, since the living conditions are suitable for nearly any Pokemon. Our trainer that we visit today is called Sam, who is out in the forest during a chilly winter day with his beloved Arcanine, hoping to find a rare Pokemon to catch._

Sam stood by a tall tree as he watched his Arcanine tilt her majestic head slightly, listening and constantly sniffing the air, hoping to catch a scent. He smiled, his breath fogging up as he stepped down from the root he was standing on to walk over to her.

"Nothing, huh Arcanine?" He said. The Arcanine shook her head, the Pokemon's breath fogging, then padded over to Sam, nuzzling his head with hers. Sam sighed and stroked Arcanine's fur, watching it glisten in the evening sun, then become normal again as the sun was covered by a passing cloud.

"Let's head home, okay?" He said, a slight, chilly breeze dancing across his coat and scarf, and rippling through Arcanine's fur. His Pokemon growled softly in agreement and set off with him. They had strayed quite far from the town which they lived in, so Sam estimated in would take around 30 minutes to get back.

Soon though, the surroundings got suddenly dark, and the wind began to pick up. Shortly thereafter, snow began to fall, smothering the two and quickly covering the surroundings with white powder as they dashed for cover. Arcanine managed to find a small cave to take shelter in and they both dashed inside it, shivering.

"Wow." Sam said, teeth chattering. "That w-was a quick change o-of weather, eh?" Arcanine nodded, then jumped in surprise as a huge snow pile landed on top of their cave, and covered the entrance completely. Sam blinked, with all the light in the cave suddenly disappearing. "Oh fun," He said. "G-guess we're stuck here for a b-bit." Arcanine whined in the darkness and sat next to him.

"Wait, I know!" Sam said, sitting up. He dug around in his bag for a second and brought out a small oil burning lamp. "Here Arcanine, c-can you light this? It's sitting on the f-floor in front of you." The Arcanine nodded, then produced a small flame, sending it near the ground in front of her, lighting the lamp. Sam took the lamp and set it between the two of them and sighed, both individuals listening to the wind raging outside.

Arcanine glanced at her master, blinking worriedly. She knew well that humans could die or become very ill if left cold. She nuzzled Sam to to his attention, then tugged at his jacket gently with her teeth, trying to pull it off. Sam blinked in surprise, then smiled, knowing what she was trying to do.

"You're right, Arcanine... I'm s-soaked aren't I? I should p-probably get out of all my-y wet clothes. I could c-catch pneumonia!" He took off his jacket, thick winter pants, and scarf, then took off his other wet clothing, leaving him in just his pants and underwear.

Arcanine looked at her master and blushed visibly, and turned away. She had never seen her master without some of his clothes on. In secret she had always dreamed about it, but never had she expected it to actually happen.

Sam turned and saw her blushing and laughed. "You've never seen me like this have you?" Arcanine blinked and looked down, embarrassed and also slightly and strangely turned on. She was becoming more and more horny by the minute, as she glanced at Sam hungrily, envisioning him thrusting into her. She whined and shuffled her paws, uncomfortable with how she was fantasizing about him. Finally, however, she couldn't take it anymore and nudged Sam, whining.

Sam turned and saw Arcanine whining and nudging him and was confused for a seconds then he saw her pussy, which was dripping wet. He blinked and looked at Arcanine as she looked back, blushing and whining slightly. "Arcanine..." He said, unbuttoning his pants, his cock already growing hard. "Do you want some help with that?"

Arcanine nodded and looked hungrily at her master as he took out his member, which immediately sprang up, growing to full length and stiffness. She sprang on top of him, facing his cock and shoving her pussy close to his face. He blinked at her cunt, and then felt her take his cock into her mouth, enveloping it with warmth. He gasped at the sudden pleasure and then looked at Arcanine's pussy. Licking it tentatively, he got a positive reaction as Arcanine growled with pleasure. Encouraged, he stuck his tongue inside her, exploring the inside of her. He moaned as Arcanine's growls sent shivers into his cock. He knew that at this rate he wasn't going to last much longer, so he gave as much back to Arcanine as he could, eating her out with all that he had until he finally couldn't hold back and came in her mouth.

"Ahhhh..." Sam said, feeling Arcanine swallow every last drop of his semen. "Now time to finish up here." He stuck one of his fingers into her pussy slowly, teasing her before mashing three fingers in at once, pulling them all the way put and plunging them all the way back in again. Arcanine howled with ecstasy as her pussy was pummeled by Sam, and it wasn't long before she came too, squirting her liquid all over Sam's hand.

"Mmmm, looks like we made a mess..." Sam said, looking around. "Oh well... Got time for more?" The Arcanine growled, and turned around to reveal her dripping pussy to him once more. Sam smiled, rubbing his dick, and moving on his knees to position his cock at her entrance. He rubbed the tip over her opening a few times to lube it up before inserting it slowly, teasing the Pokemon by pulling out every so often and plunging back in. Arcanine whimpered as his cock slid farther and father into her, eventually till he was in up to his hilt.

"Ready?" He asked, sweating already. Arcanine nodded her head and braced herself as Sam began to pull out, then suddenly crashed back in. Over and over and over again he drove his throbbing dick into the depths of her vagina, feeling the walls squeeze on him, sending waves of tingling joy through his cock. He was over loaded with joy. And, so was Arcanine it seemed, since she was panting hard, kneading the ground with her front paws.

"Hahaha, enjoying yourself, Arcanine?" He asked, smiling. Arcanine just whimpered shakily as Sam pounded her. He laughed, then sped up his pace a little knowing that he was near to his climax, and could sense that Arcanine was too. He gritted his teeth and began panting unevenly, feeling Arcanine's muscles starting to contract. Suddenly, they clamped down on his cock, sending both he and Arcanine into an orgasm. Sam gasped as he felt Arcanine clamp down in his cock, milking all his cum straight from the source into her. Arcanine howled with ecstasy, feeling Sam's hot, milky semen shoot into her. They both collapsed onto the floor, dripping with sexual juices, exhausted from their ordeal. Suddenly, from outside they hear a faint voice, calling out.

"Oh crap, the people from the town!" Sam said, putting back on his clothes, and stuffing his stuff back into his backpack. He ran to the small crack in the snow drift and began to shout at the voices. How he would explain the mess or why they were both exhausted and sweating and not freezing he didn't know yet. But they would manage. Somehow.

**Uh. So yea. This was supposed to be for her birthday, but I kinda went a tad over the deadline cause I wanted to make it perfect. =w=;; But yey my first lemon I'm kind of okay with that I've written. xD Took a while, but I did it. o-o Try not to judge too harshly, it's the first time I'm doing this kind of thing, and I'm pretty sure it's bad. But you know. xD I tried. :3 Anyways Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed it, Chang. ;P **


End file.
